Temporal Incantatum
by Kimarya
Summary: Hermione finds herself at a point in time where she thinks she doesn't belong. After she gets bitten by a werewolf, what will happen to her and the developing relationships?
1. Of Research and Time

"What is begun will be finished, be it for ill or good." Quote from the Elerian Texts on Time.

**Chapter 1**

Hermione looked over at the clock and gave a huge yawn. It was one in the morning and she desperately needed sleep. But she couldn't stop, not yet. She had to find a way to save him. It was the beginning of the school year, and she almost didn't want to leave her research; after all, she couldn't possibly move it all to Hogwarts.

It really wouldn't hurt to look at just _one_ more section. After all, it could possibly be the one thing that would save everyone, especially _him_. She turned the page and blinked. It was entirely blank. That couldn't be possible. She was _sure_ it had been filled with something. Frowning, Hermione turned the page and it was blank yet again. No, that wasn't entirely true. There was one sentence with writing. It wasn't really a sentence… more like a spell. It consisted of two words, _Temporal Incantatum_. Well, it was pretty much self explanatory. "Temporal" being related to measured time. "Incantatum" meaning incantation. So, in a sense, time/measured time incantation. It was slightly unusual, for this book was entirely on the theories of memories and physically revisiting them. Of course, there was an entire five pages of information missing.

Putting the book aside, she moved over to her bed, well actually, it was the bed she had placed in her library so she had the immediate access to her research. Laying down, she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Her mind still active, she raced herself around in circles, trying to put herself to sleep with the Fibonacci Sequence. Of course, that didn't work. She even lowered herself (in her opinion) to counting sheep. Hermione sat there muttering, making seemingly random connections to various unrelated things… such as metal to water or one event to another. Without really noticing, she began to slip off, the last thing she remembered was muttering "_Temporal Incantatum._"

Hermione had fallen asleep by the time the spell activated, she did not witness the somewhat spectacular visual effects of the spell. A golden nimbus appeared around Hermione, surrounding her and slowly rotating. Had one counted, they would have found that one ring of light moved at the rate of sixty seconds per minute; another ring moved at the rate of sixty minutes per hour and the last ring moved at the rate of twenty four hours per day.

Had one also been watching, they would also have noticed that the nimbus looked uncannily like the rings surrounding a time-turner (providing that they have seen a time-turner). The rings began speeding up; and soon they were a blur to the human eye. Within a few seconds of the acceleration, Hermione had disappeared, gone; just simply vanished.

Of course, since Hermione was within an undisclosed environment, no one would think to check on her for a few months; as her last visit was the day before yesterday. One could only guess where she had gone.


	2. Of Werewolves and Names

"Nothing is ever final nor complete; nor will it ever be finished" Quote from the Elerian Texts on Time.

**Chapter 2**

Remus Lupin was in fact, a werewolf. This was not a surprise to his friends, as they had known for sometime. But when the news came in the form of an owl that a student had been attacked by Fenrir Grayback, naturally Remus was called to Dumbledore's office to meet the poor thing and help said student settle in.

Upon arriving at the gargoyle, Remus glanced around. Not a person in sight. He turned back to the gargoyle and muttered the password. Springing aside, the gargoyle turned his head and motioned Remus in. Climbing the stairs, he knocked on the door.

"Enter if you please, Mr. Lupin." Remus opened the door and stepped inside. Sitting in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk was a rather pretty girl in Gryffindor robes. She had chestnut hair that went to about mid-back, it was neither straight nor curly; it was more of a wavy curl. She had the eyes one who had seen much and knew much as well. Their eyes met, and upon meeting his own, they widened in surprise. She looked shocked and Remus had no idea why.

"Now Mr. Lupin, you are well aware of what happens to those like you on the full moon, yes? I would ask you to help this young lady here. She arrived here at Hogwarts in rather unusual circumstances and almost immediately upon arrival, was bitten. I'm sure you know what will happen."

"Yes sir, I do." Remus turned to the girl and held out his hand. "My name is Remus Lupin. How do you do?"

"I am well. Just rather preoccupied. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hermione Yarnyi."

Earlier With Hermione

Waking up, Hermione found herself in a very different room then where she had gone to sleep. Confused, she got up and peeked out the door. The cabin was small and dark. Stepping out, she was greeted by the chilly air. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled. No, that wasn't a wolf, it couldn't be. After her third year, she knew very well what a werewolf sounded like and what a wolf sounded like. There was no mistaking it, it was a werewolf. Looking around, she couldn't see anything. The cabin was small and would provide no protection what so ever. Grimacing, she turned and glanced down. She blinked. Why hadn't she noticed the path earlier? Following the path, Hermione began the trek through the forest and soon realized what forest it was. _The Forbidden Forest_. Fear gripped her. She had somehow been transported from her house in London to the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts. Not only that, there was a werewolf in the woods. Frowning, she wondered at whom it might be. It couldn't be Remus. No, he was in the highlands. The werewolf howled again; this time it was much closer. Much, much closer. Hermione turned and began to run. She had to get to the castle! She just had to!

Hermione gasped as she tripped, her foot caught on a root. Tugging, she tried to pull out her leg, but she couldn't. Her heart thundered as she stared in horror, the werewolf calmly walked up to her. Sniffing, he nudged her and gently pulled one of her arms out, baring her hip. Grinning wolfishly, the werewolf gripped her hip in his jaw and slowly bit down.

Hermione suspected that the werewolf took great pleasure in doing this slowly. She was under the impression that all werewolves were not sane in the transformed state. Unless, unless of course, this werewolf had taken the wolfsbane potion that Remus used. A glint of metal caught her eye and she craned her neck around to look at it. It was a little "anklet" on the front leg. Engraved in the nickel, was the name Fenrir Grayback.

The werewolf, Fenrir Grayback, noticed her looking and gave her another toothy grin. Only it wasn't playful; well it was, but at the same time it was malicious and carried a slightly sadistic feel to it. He lifted his front leg/arm and gave her another look at it. It was obvious he wanted her to know who had bitten her. With one last sadistic grin, Fenrir Grayback turned around and loped off, howling all the while.

Slowly getting up, she began her trek up to the castle. Instead of going through the main entrance like normal, she skirted around to a smaller, out of the way side entrance that wasn't very well known. Pulling out her wand (Hermione had forgotten it was there), she cast a Disillusionment Charm upon herself, having almost no energy left to perform an Invisibility Charm. Hermione made her way up to Dumbledore's office and stopped. Thinking, she tried to remember what the password was.

"Chocolate frogs, sugar quills, lemon drop? No? Maybe it's a muggle candy? Mars Bars? Three Musketeers? Gum Balls? How about Snapping Snaps?" At the last, the gargoyle sprang aside and let her up. "Snapping Snaps? He actually like those?"

Climbing the stairs, she knocked on the door, cancelling the charm at the same time. "Enter." She came through the door and stood up straight, glancing around for Dumbledore. He appeared on the balcony, frowned at her state of dishevelment and came down the stairs. "How can I help you, Ms…?"

"You don't know me Professor? How can that be? I have attended here for the last six years." Hermione was confused. How could he not remember her?

"I am sorry to say, but you are not the least bit familiar to me." Dumbledore was watching curiously. Hermione supposed anyone would be a bit perplexed if a student of theirs came into your office with a bleeding hip and then asked why you don't remember them.

"Professor, what year is it?" Hermione had an idea of what happened and she really hoped that it wasn't the case.

"It is the year 1986. I hope you weren't left too disoriented by your attack." Dumbledore looked kindly at her, trying to offer support. Hermione went weak in the knees and collapsed into a chair.

"Professor Dumbledore, I must inform you that it seems I have fallen nineteen years back in time. I was researching Memory Regressing/Time Sifting and came across a page that only had two words on it. They seemed to have been a spell, and I guess that I muttered it in my sleep.

"I woke in a cabin down in the Forbidden Forest and started up towards the castle. I was caught by Fenrir Grayback and bitten. Professor, is there anyway to return to my own timeline? It is extremely important. Voldemort has made his final attack and I fear my friends will not last long." Hermione watched Dumbledore anxiously, hoping for anything.

"I fear not. We have not even begun to make anything to travel back in time. I would be advisable to stay here and finish your last year here at Hogwarts. Now, considering that you have been bitten by a werewolf, there is really no problem at all. We currently have a seventh year student here who is a werewolf as well. You both share a common factor, as to who had bitten you. Now, there is a bathroom over there. Make yourself presentable and just sit down in the chair. I will owl Mr. Lupin and have him come up.

"You need not worry, I assure you that he is very trustworthy. We will say that you were home schooled, as that would explain why you have not been here for the last six years. As for the connections to get in to Hogwarts, we shall also say that you are my grand-niece. It really is a good cover-up as my own niece does have a daughter." Dumbledore said this all at his own pace and seemed to have everything under control.

"Sir, would be allowed to go by my first name? It would be too confusing if I was to change that too"

"Of course. Your last name shall be Yarnyi." Dumbledore really had thought of everything!

"And my school books, robes and all that?" Hermione would absolutely NOT show up on the first day without any supplies.

"Has all been taken care of. You shall find a trunk at the end of your bed in the Gryffindor common room. I shall be back in about a half-hour with Mr. Lupin." With that, he turned, and headed back up the balcony.

Hermione moved to the bathroom that he had indicated to earlier and thanked him silently for the shower and feminine necessities. Feeling ever so grateful, Hermione entered the shower, cleaned off all of the grime and dirt and stepped out, smelling like she just came from the tropics. Quickly drying herself off and her hair as well, remembering to use the anti-frizz charm on her hair, she transfigured her clothes into cleaner versions of the uniform.

Hermione came out of the bathroom, sat down in the seat in front of the desk and waited. Soon, Professor Dumbledore came in and sat down. Precisely 30 seconds later, someone knocked on the door.

"Enter if you please, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore looked up as he said so and Hermione maneuvered herself so she was facing him only slightly. "Now Mr. Lupin, you are well aware of what happens to those like you on the full moon, yes? I would ask you to help this young lady here. She arrived here at Hogwarts in rather unusual circumstances and almost immediately upon arrival, was bitten. I'm sure you know what will happen." Right as Dumbledore said that, her eyes met his. Professor Lupin! Only, it was Lupin at a very young age. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in his form, drinking in the feeling of having someone familiar around.

"Yes sir, I do." Remus turned to her and Hermione prepared her greeting. "My name is Remus Lupin. How do you do?"

"I am well. Just rather preoccupied. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hermione Yarnyi."


	3. Of Meetings and The First Day

"When one is without hope, there is nothing left except desperation to do anything." Quote from the Elerian Texts on Time.

**Chapter 3**

Remus shook her hand and felt the tiny sharp tips of a werewolf on his palm. So, this was the student? She looked smart and studious. Perhaps he was to have a friend who was interested in the same things as her was.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Lupin, that we both share a common tragedy in our lives. However, mine is far more recent than yours and still quite a shock to me. I find that I suddenly have enhanced hearing and what could be the beginnings of rather sharp nails and somewhat slightly pointed ears. I also find that I have fangs and cat-like eyes. Tell me, is this common, or am I a unique case?" Hermione was cool, calm and collected. She also had a nice vocabulary, which meant she read. Remus was quick to assure her it was all fairly common.

"Yes, Hermione, it is very common to have these traits. They do, however, vary from one werewolf to the next. For example, I do not have pointed ears, nor do I have claws, but my eyes did change to resemble that of a werewolf's. You may also find that we are quite a bit more resistant to spells now, though. And please, call me Remus. Mr. Lupin is very formal and only teachers call me that." He smiled and gestured to the door.

"Thank you, Remus." Hermione liked the way his name rolled of her tongue. She followed him out the door and continued down the corridor after him.

Remus looked back at her and admitted to himself that she was pretty. No, not pretty, gorgeous. The way her hair shimmered in the half up-half down style and her eyes twinkled in the torchlight. The way she walked with her legs striding so purposefully, as if she needed nothing to help her. He could not help but be captivated by her. Hermione, he loved how it sounded. 'Mione sounded even better. But he would keep that to himself until they were alone and in private.

"Right over here, Hermione." They approached the painting of the Fat Lady. "Capricious." Remus said. The Fat Lady waved her hand and the portrait opened up. Remus stepped in and waited for Hermione to step through. Surprisingly enough, there was no one in the common room. Remus shrugged and took her over to where there were two staircases. "The one on the right is the girls' dormitories. The left is the guys'. Just go up the stairs and go through the farthest door on the right. The Head Girl, Lily Evans, will probably still be awake. If not, just go to the bed that has your trunk." He turned to go up the stairs to the guys' dormitories, but stopped when Hermione asked:

"Remus, when is the next full moon?" She whispered this, looking him directly in the eye.

"Tomorrow. We will go down to Madame Pomfrey and she will escort us to the Whomping Willow. There's a tunnel under the tree that will take us to the Shrieking Shack. No one goes near the Shrieking Shack because they think it's haunted. All the howling they hear? That's just me…" He gave her another smile and Hermione felt her heart jump. "Don't worry. It will get easier as time goes on."

Hermione looked back up at him, bit her lip and suddenly flung her arms around him in a big hug. Awkwardly, Remus put his arms around her. It felt so natural.

"Thank you so much Remmy. I will always be in your debt for taking me in." Hermione didn't even notice the pet name that had slipped out; but Remus did.

"Remmy?" She blushed and muttered something under her breath. "What did you say?" He asked her, trying to get her to say it louder.

"I said, it was something I came up with and I didn't mean for it to come out." Hermione was a nice shade of pink; suitably embarrassed to have been caught saying "Remmy."

"I like it, 'Mione." She jerked up at the nick name, and smiled. Hermione hugged him again then dashed up the stairs. Remus smiled, and walked up the stairs.

Hermione entered the room she would be staying in and found that someone was still awake, reading. Flame red hair and a book? It couldn't be…

"Hi, My name is Lily Evans. You are the new student, right?" And yes, it was. Lily Evans, the mother of her best friend.

"Yes, I am the new student. My name is Hermione Yarnyi." Lily looked at her, eyes widening.

"Yarnyi? You're Dumbledore's grand-niece?" Wow… she is definitely a lot more like me than I realized. She knew me right off, kind of like how I knew who Harry was before I had really met him. "So, I'll show you around and show you where your classes are. Any questions?"

"No, actually. I already know my way around the castle. I pretty much lived here up until I went home in what would have been my first year here. So I know pretty much where everything is."

"Good. That means more time to study. What classes do you have?"

" I have all NEWT classes. So I my classes include Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, DADA, Arithmancy, and Horology."

"What's Horology? I've never heard of it." Lily asked in surprise.

"Oh, it's a new subject. It's the study of time." Hermione requested it especially so she could possibly understand more of what had happened to her. "Do you mind if I go to sleep Lily? I am dead tired and I would rather be awake tomorrow morning."

"Of course. I wouldn't keep you up. I'm sure we'll both get along famously. After all, we both are top students."

**With Remus**

Remus entered his dormitory, looking to see if anyone was still awake. And as always, James and Sirius were still awake.

"Hey Moony, what was that all about? What did Dumbledore want?" James asked, his expression inquisitive. Remus glanced over at Sirius, who was playing with a turtle, casting various charms on it.

"There's a new student here, and Dumbledore wanted her to meet someone with similar interests." Sirius looked up at the words "new" and "her" and immediately grinned.

"So Moony, is she pretty? Do you think she would be," he paused for a second, "interested?" Remus threw an exasperated look over at Sirius.

"No, I don't think she would be. Guys, she's a werewolf." Remus hoped they would keep their mouths shut. Especially Sirius.

"A werewolf? So that's why Dumbledore wanted you. I suppose she will be accompanying you on your monthly visits to your dear old Granny?" James brought back the old cover story for why Remus was gone once a month.

"Yes she will be accompanying me, so I'll have to introduce you to her tomorrow. If you three would be so kind as to be _nice_, I might consider letting you come this month." Remus gave them a stern look. He would not have them scaring 'Mione off just as they met her.

"So, what's her name? You do know her name, right?" Sirius was looking expectantly at him. Remus crossed over to his bed and sat down, swing his legs up and placing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. Her name is Hermione Yarnyi. She's Dumbledore's great-niece." Sirius whistled.

"Great-niece, huh? I guess that means I'll have to be extra-nice if I want her to be interested."

"Sirius, don't go there. She most likely won't be interested. If I'm any indication, then she will probably keep to herself." Remus hoped that Sirius would leave her alone. For some reason, Remus really hoped that she took an interest in him.

**Next Morning**

Hermione woke up and suddenly remembered everything that had happened. She got up and looked over at Lily, who was still sleeping. _Just think, I'm sharing a room with Harry's mother._ Glancing around the room, she looked over at her nightstand where the clock was. Two hours until class starts. Hermione walked over to the bathroom, cleaned herself up and put on her touch-up cover-up. After taming any little bit of frizz in her hair, she dressed and went down to the common room. The four boys in the corner didn't really notice her until she was halfway across the room, heading for the portrait.

Remus didn't look up when he heard her come in. He waited until she was halfway across, then called out to her, "Hermione, over here. There are some people you should meet." Switching directions, Hermione arrived at the corner where Remus was. The other three boys turned around and stared.

"Is there something wrong? Or do all three of you have an eye problem?" Hermione didn't like being stared at; especially now, when she had recently been bitten.

"Uh, no. Sorry. Moony here didn't tell us you were beautiful." The one with somewhat long, black hair and strong features that represented old blood could only be Sirius Black. He was handsome, she supposed. And definitely more healthy as a seventeen year old than the 36-something old Sirius Black she knew. James looked exactly like Harry. It was scary. When she had first seen him, she had to restrain herself from jumping and hugging him. It was only the color of his eyes and the mischievous glint that told her that it was not Harry.

And finally, there was Peter Pettigrew. How Hermione would like to have done away with him right then and there. She had absolutely no compunctions against killing. The amount of killing she had done while fighting Voldemort could not compare to anyone but Voldemort. The traitorous rat sat there, just looking at her. Hermione thought that there might have been a calculating look in his small beady eyes, but it was almost impossible to tell.

She turned to Remus and asked if he would so terribly mind if she excused herself and that she was hungry.

"Of course. How stupid of me to take you from your breakfast to be and think that you would find such joy in such troublemakers as my friends here."

"Oh Remmy, you aren't stupid. You just thought to introduce me to your friends. And now, if you excuse me, I think I shall go to breakfast." Sirius and James both looked at Remus when she called him "Remmy" and gave him looks that clearly said: _She calls you Remmy_? They obviously were having a hard time keeping their laughter in, so when Hermione left, they cracked up, practically falling off their chairs.

"She calls you Remmy? How odd is that?" Peter spoke somewhat softly, he was the only one of them besides Remus who wasn't falling off his chair from laughing.

"It isn't that odd. She can trust me, and I can trust her. So when the feeling of trust comes in to being, we find that we don't need to be formal. Example, you don't still call me Remus. You pretty much call me Moony. There is a level of trust that has developed to the point informality." Remus could tell that he had lost Peter a while back and James and Sirius had already stopped listening pretty much.

"…think that Moony is going to get a girlfriend now?"

"It is highly probable. They already of pet names for each other… it won't be long until they start snogging." It was James that said this last one and when they looked over to Remus, they found that it would be highly advisable to run; considering the look on Moony's face.

Hermione continued down to the great hall where the tables were located. There were only about 75 students up and about, seeing as it was 7:00 in the morning. Classes didn't start until 9:00. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, scooped up some bacon and eggs and began to eat.

It wasn't until there was a shadow over her that she looked up from her book. Instantly, Hermione thought it was Draco Malfoy. However, it was a Malfoy, just not Draco. That rather, holier-than-thou expression could only belong to Lucius Malfoy.

"What is it we have here? A rather pretty witch, but muggle born nonetheless." Lucius hadn't even met her and was already making assumptions.

"For your information, I am not a muggle. My family line can be traced back to all four founders and then some. I have no prejudice against anyone not a pureblood, but I daresay that you do. Perhaps it would be more polite for you to introduce yourself first, as it was _you_ who has disturbed my peace, not the other way around?" Hermione coolly replied to his degrading statement with a somewhat subtle reminder that etiquette was something taught in wizarding homes.

Lucius Malfoy inclined his head slightly, surrendering the point to her. "I am Lucius Malfoy, of the noble Malfoys. May I have the pleasure of inquiring as to who you are?" Well, when he wished to, Lucius could be rather, well, friendly and somewhat charming.

"I am named Hermione Yarnyi, grand-niece of Headmaster Dumbledore, direct descendant of the Honorable Mage Yarnyi and each of the four Founders. Perhaps you might wish to leave me to my reading? I have a considerable amount to read before the first class. I have only received my books yesterday." Of course, Hermione was no such descendent of any one of the above mentioned people; but for her cover story, she had to have a family lineage.

"I thank you for your time. Should you ever be in need of assistance, I hope you shall call upon my person." With that, Lucius Malfoy turned and made his way back to the Slytherin table. Unbeknownst to both of them, there were three people watching from the doorway of the Great Hall.


	4. Of Snitches and Wolves

"What is morality but a collective opinion of a group? What is a standard but an opinion made by one in charge of others?" Quote form the Elerian Texts on Time.

**Chapter 4**

Remus had quietly walked down to the Great Hall, silently musing to himself. As he reached the Hall, he noticed Lucius Malfoy had gotten up and was making his way over to 'Mione. James and Sirius of course, were right behind him and saw this as well.

"That's not Malfoy is it? I hope she makes a fool of him…" Sirius muttered this and watched them converse. Then, Malfoy nodded his head, seeming to conceded a point to her. After a few more lines were exchanged, they heard Malfoy tell her if she needed help, she had but to ask. Remus hoped she wouldn't. Malfoy was not to be trusted; besides, he was a _Slytherin_.

Hermione glanced up after finishing her meal and smiled at Remus. Those beautiful, shiny white teeth were dazzling. He just wanted to bring her over into that little closet he knew of and… _NO! _ _I couldn't._ he told himself. _She just needs friends, and that's what I'll be, a friend. No more, no less._ He walked over to her, James and Sirius walking ahead of him, making towards where Lily had sat. They past Hermione a ways and sat down. Remus, on the other hand, sat down right next to her.

"So, what's your first class today?" He asked, hoping he would have it with her.

"NEWT level Transfiguration, then NEWT Charms, then Horology. Horology doesn't have a NEWT level class, because it's a brand new class this year, so there are no prerequisites. It's also a very small class, so only a few people can make it in. It's an application only class." Remus was impressed. Horology, the Study of Time? Not many people would take that class. It would be too mind boggling.

"That's good news. You will be able to enjoy the Marauders' company for your first two classes. Except Wormtail, he's in regular classes. Not the brightest, but he's still great for pranks."

"I have heard you discussing our classes, Moony. Tell me, is the fair maiden here to join us?" And of course, that would be Sirius. The biggest playboy in school with also one of the biggest egos. Of course, he wouldn't have had so many girlfriends without his charm. Oh yes, Sirius back in the day was a regular guy with lot and lots of charm.

"Yes, I will be joining you. All my classes, save one, are NEWT classes. The other is a class that does not offer a NEWT level as it is a brand new subject." Hermione saw that James was about to ask something when she got up and said somewhat hurriedly, "Look at the time, I need to get to class, coming Remmy?"

James sniggered and suddenly started whistling as Remus turned his steely gaze on him.

"Yes, I'm coming. We'll leave Sirius and James to their, private interludes together." Lily, who was listening in, but trying to look as if she wasn't, spat out her milk and hastily wiped her mouth off and dashed off to Transfiguration. Sirius, watching her reaction, along with Remus and Hermione, laughed out loud and they walked off, headed to McGonagall's.

Arriving at the class, Sirius motioned to the back of the class. Hermione shook her head and sat down smack dab in the front. Sirius sighed and reluctantly sat down to the left of her. Remus took the seat right behind her and proceeded to take out his supplies. James came in, looking rather, well, smug. After he sat down on Hermione's right, Lily came in, looking flustered. Hermione noticed that besides looking flustered, Lily had what looked suspiciously like a hickey on her neck.

Lily sat down next to Remus, behind James. Hermione looked back at her and cocked an eyebrow, pointing to her own neck, exactly where Lily had the hickey. Lily blushed and stared straight at the board. Laughing, Hermione turned back to the front of the room as Professor McGonagall came in.

"Settle down, settle down. Ah, I see we have a new student today, Miss Yarnyi, I believe? I hope you understand the rules here and I also hope you aren't the type to play jokes on people." With that, she glared at Sirius and James then addressed the class. "Today we shall be working on transfiguring our desks into animals. No, do not groan. I know we have done this before. But today we shall be turning our desks into multiple animals." Hermione looked back at Remus and grinned. She took the snitch that James had been playing with earlier and transfigured it into itsy bitsy miniature little wolves running around her palm.

"Miss Yarnyi! Do you have something you would like to share with us?" McGonagall snapped this and Hermione jumped and turned around, forgetting the wolves were still running around on her hand. "Ah, I see you already know how to do this. But you did make a miscalculation. These wolves are not their proper size."

"With all due respect Professor, these wolves are this small on purpose. They could hardly fit in my hand otherwise. I simply had to rearrange the parameter set and configure entirely new entry points into the system." James and Sirius stared at her in shock, as well as several other students. Particularly McGonagall.

"Miss Yarnyi, do you mean to say, that in the time you grabbed the snitch from Mr. Potter's pocket to when you turned around, you configured up entirely new entry points for the system and rearranged the parameters?" As she said this, James ducked down and looked in the pocket where he had put the snitch. To his horror, and several other students' entertainment, he found the snitch gone. Eyes widening, his head jerked up and he stared slack jawed at Hermione.

"A snitch, Professor? I don't recall using a snitch. I believe it was an eraser head." She pointed her wand at her palm, and the wolves turned into an eraser head. Blinking, James checked his pocket again. The snitch still wasn't there. McGonagall smiled slightly and then spoke.

"Well, with such beautiful control over the transfiguration, I believe I shall award fifty points to Gryffindor. And seeing as how you need no notes on this, Miss Yarnyi, you may be excused from the lesson."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Hermione bent down to the ground, and when her hand was hidden from view, she switched the eraser head back to the snitch and slipped it into James' bag. Gathering up her things, she winked at James, then walked out the door.

"Damn, how'd she do that? I would notice if that snitch went missing." James was highly confused.

"She probably took it from your pocket right as class started. You were probably staring at Lily." Remus smiled at this remark. God above! How stunning Hermione had looked today. She was so beautiful, and he would be alone with her tonight. Okay, they would be werewolves, but they would still alone. He had told Sirius, James and Peter that weren't allowed to come tonight. She had to get familiar with the feeling of changing.

Hopefully, she would come to like him as much as he seemed to like her. Maybe she already did like him. Remus was trying to figure out what exactly to do. Should he ask her straight out? Or should he wait until he had some sign or something? This was so confusing…


End file.
